The Raven
by Robbed of sense
Summary: Anna was a privileged girl living on Elysium, and the God daughter of Defense secretary Delacourt. Though soon she will be a pawn in a game she did not ask to be apart of. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle aha I'm joking I would appreciate any feedback on how I can improve. Rated M for M-ness in later chapters ;) Next chapter in a few days - R-S
1. Chapter 1

**yo.**

**This is my first attempt at a fan fiction and I know there are a few problems with grammar which I am going to change later today so bear with me :)**

**Please leave a review or PM me with any feedback at all and I hope you enjoy Anna's adventure- I hope she turns out to be the bad ass bitch I really want her to be ;)**

**I also have mild dyslexia so sorry for any bits that don't read quite right, I will do my best to sort it out :)**

**R-S**

* * *

><p>Anna's eyes squinted open to the loud screeching of her alarm. It was 6.30 in the morning but it felt like she had just fallen asleep. It was one of those mornings where your mouth is dry and your body is begging you to pick up the phone and fake cough and sneeze to your boss hoping their sympathy would extend to a day off.<p>

However she knew if she did that today it would mean an even worse day tomorrow, which would probably result in working late into the evening. On that thought she forcefully pushed herself out of bed with mock enthusiasm, as if to cheat her body into believing she had slept at least 8 hours. She hated whoever that stupid bitch was who took over her body and asked for another drink at the bar, though painfully aware that that stupid bitch inside of her raised her annoying head even when she wasn't drunk.

She was also very aware that she couldn't not show up for work but show up to the cocktail party in the evening thrown by her god mother, which she was expected to attend.

All of these reasons ran through her mind as she stepped into the large shower to wash the sweat and the sticky spilt drinks off her skin. She only spend around 5 minutes in the shower, as she never enjoyed the feeling of the warm water on her face, it always made her feel trapped and claustrophobic. So she quickly got out of the shower and dried herself with a waiting towel which she wrapped around her newly clean body to once again re-enter her bedroom. Her room was spacious, clean and minimal, which was the fashion of most houses on Elysium. Her bedroom looked over the vast greenery and various luxury houses on Elysium, and she mused on how lucky she was to be born to wealthy parents who could afford her luxury apartment, until she had the money to buy a place of her own. Her luck in the birth lottery was the reason she went to law school and now worked as an aid to a human rights lawyer, to attempt to balance the unfairness of the random selection of life.

She put on her black bra and pants before she applied her make up and put her dark almost black hair up into a tight bun. She stood up from the vanity table in which she sat and examined herself. She had a pointy nose with a small sloping bump, which she had always believed, with bitterness, that it gave her character. She had watery blue grey irises situated under droopy round sunken eyelids, which instead of looking sultry, gave her the appearance that she never slept or always seemed like she was penetrating everyone with a mocking sarcastic stare. Which combined with arched eye brows set off a very formidable appearance; she realised that meant she had to put very little effort into seeming displeased. Though her mouth not long in width the lips they were plump but not so large that it out balanced her face and could change her expression in an instant. With one small twitch on the corner of her mouth and the raise of her eye brows could completely change her cold demeanour into an expression of amusement bordering on the comical.

Her body was slim though not very rounded in the places where it counts, her breasts erring on the small side and her hips and bum barely even visible. She was the epitome of the 'athletic build' all arms and legs but no definable womanly features, which would have been nice since she were 5'7 in height, which she had been topping since the age of 12. She was practically a giant to other children.

Her mouth turned up in disgust at the thought of how unwomanly her body was, and decided it she better get dressed or she would be standing there staring all day. She quickly pulled on her shirt, blazer and tight suit trousers, all of which were varying shades of grey. She pulled on her black oversized waterfall coat and picked up her shoulder bag filled with various chocolate wrappers, receipts and important documents. She also remembered, though last minute to pick up the bag containing the clothes she would wear this evening to the party. She left her apartment and locked the door before groggily stumping into the elevator and onto the public tram.

She sat on tram and checked through her emails and noticed the email she read the day previously confirming her meet up with Mark her co-worker to go to the gym before work. She bowed her head and rubbed her eyes _it might wake me up, and if I don't go he will have a shit fit and tell everyone I was too scared to train with him, fuck that_ so as she stepped off the tram she gathered the strength to visit the office gym.

She retrieved her gym clothes from her locker and hastily put them on being aware that it was already 7.35 and she had to be walking to the office by 8.00; she had to be quick with him. She exited the female locker room and jumped as she saw Mark, face smug with his apparent prehemtive victory, leaning lazily against the wall.

"Wow standing outside women's changing rooms that's not pervy." she said off hand while watching as she wrapped straps of material around her hands and in-between her fingers.

He chuckled "I prefer to think I am safe guarding the female population from the real pervs."

He pushed himself from leading on the wall and Anna gave him a sideward glace pausing her concentration on her hands. He was quite attractive, with black slick hair and a charismatic smile that made her believe he knew how attractive he was. Though to her his look polluted by his arrogant manner and yet was slightly turned on by it. A troubling fact she didn't like to admit.

They began walking down the hall way, conversation between them buzzing of his upcoming conquest.

"You excited to get the beating of your life? I know you are going to the cocktail party tonight as well so I will try and go easy, don't want you to have to go around explaining any strange bruises" he said while shooting her a cocky wink.

"Aw mate I'm sorry you don't think I'm going to be challenging enough for you to give me your full force" each word dripping with sarcasm as she threw him an equally cocky wink of her own.

They reached the training room, a brightly light sparse room with only a large blue square mat lying in the centre. They parted and stood either side of the mat both of their legs evenly separated as they looked each other in the eye.

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready" she repeated

Then it began, his leg raised to swipe her head which was effortlessly dodged and parried. They fought with grace and relentlessly, his weight and superior height meant that she could not overpower him but instead she had to be fast and use his weight against him to bring him down. He was faster than she would have expected but not as fast as her swift movements. Every grab or kick she weaved, effectively tiring him out until the perfect moment. She mock flicked up her leg and as he went to block she immediately instead kicked off with the other leg. A risky move as it relied on her to regain her balance as it that moment both of her feet were in the air. The other leg he was not expected swiped him in the head hard enough that he fell back. She landed low to the ground and took advantage of his disorientation to take out his legs and he fell hard on his side. She moved to crouch over him putting his arm into a tight arm lock.

"You give in?" She asked breathless though nonchalant.

"YES! FUCK! YES!" He exclaimed, the arm lock obviously causing him some discomfort.

She kept hold of the arm just for a moment before releasing it, now with a small smug smile of her own she began to walk out the room.

"Hope you don't have to explain any bruises." And with that she left the room not waiting to hear his answer.

She looked at her watch, it was only 7.51.

She was high on adrenaline and her success, she practically skipped down the hall way. Showing that pompous fucker that he wasn't such hot shit would be the highlight of her day. She revelled in it as she put her work clothes back on and touched up her slightly dishevelled hair and makeup.

She wandered over to the office from the gym barely looking where she was going, but instead reliving the fight in her head. She had been training in various martial arts since she was a little girl, and was sure the little girl inside her would be impressed.

She sat down at her desk, with a mountain of paper work in front of her awaiting her time and attention. In this movement a wave of exhaustion, which had just previously been adrenalin, fell over her. _This is going to be a long day_ she inwardly grimaced. She had a full day of work ahead and then a cocktail party to attend thrown by her god mother Fleur Delacourt…


	2. Chapter 2

**You can see how bored I am at the moment, 2 Chapters in 2 days :P**

**Lemme know what you think, we are briefly introduced to Kruger here Wooo :D**

**More Krugerness in the next chapter.**

**Peace,**

**R-S**

* * *

><p>Since Anna was a little girl she looked up to and adored her god mother Fleur Delacourt, Defence Secretary to Elysium, because of her strength and her wit. She never failed to make Anne laugh with her dry dark sense of humour that Anna over the years came to adopt. Anna's mother Alexandra Baldock and Fleur had been friends as children and into adulthood, so when Alexandra was pregnant in here early 20's by her new husband, fleur was the obvious choice as god mother.<p>

It was 5.46 in the evening; Anna's face drooped with boredom as she stared at the blank wall ahead. She had been doing this for roughly 15 minutes. She let out a sigh and looked back at the document on the tablet before her, _when you think about it I've done so much more than I would have if I had taken the day off… so overall this has been a total success! _She thought, as a small smile crept onto her face. She proceeded to exit the document and shut off the tablet, _at this point I am not going to produce any work of actual merit so I might as well go to the party! _She convinced herself, though not completing her work left a bitter taste in her mouth, she comforted herself as that was tomorrow's problem.

She gathered up her things and stood up from her over flowing desk and peeked around the room at the other cubicles, of which the majority were empty. _Most people have had the same idea as me then _she smiled, feeling part of a community in her laziness. She proceeded to walk to the bathroom, feeling guilty as she walked past a couple of her diligent co-workers still hard at work.

She entered the large, clean, luxury bathroom and began to undress in one of the spacious cubicles. She pulled on her tight dress and exited the cubicle. Her dress was black, her most preferred clothing colour, and tight. The long sleeves were lace and the neckline wide but not too plunging, which showed off her defined collar bone. The dress reached down to her knee's clinging to her muscled athletic thighs, in a way that made her impressed with her own level of fitness.

She began on the mess that was once a tight bun on the top of her head. She considered perhaps letting it down, or pinning it, or maybe putting it up into a formal hair arrangement… _fuck it, _she thought, and once again put it up into the tight bun. She was not in the mood for faffing around. She hastily touched up her make-up grabbed her things and headed out of the bathroom, thankful she had decided to wear the dolly shoes she wore to work; clip-clopping around in skyscrapers did not sound appealing at this very moment.

She left the building and was quickly able to catch one of the drone taxis and make her way to the Delacourt residence. With barely enough time to gather her thoughts she had arrived, she left the taxi, swiping her card alone the glowing rectangular bay that sat along the door to pay for the trip. She thanked the drone without second thought and walked up the pathway to the mansion.

The mansion was truly an architectural wonder, in its graceful slopes and rises and strong bold iridescent white that covered the entire building. It looked particularly magnificence next to the night sky, it being brightly illuminated from various ground spot lights. There were many windows to allow for natural light and to view the excellent gardens below; Anne expected nothing less than perfection from Defence Secretary Delacourt.

She entered the house and gave the waiting drone her coat and bag of work clothes with barely a second glance, but with a small thank you of appreciation. She was busy admiring the transformation of the house for the party. She interior was already beautifully decorated on a day to day basis but this was something else. Small fairy lights everywhere, highlighting the amazing architecture and grace of the interior, and white linin sheets draping from ceiling to ceiling to capture the feel of a pristine luxurious boudoir; a difficult concept to produce.

The guests were also immaculate, in stunning couture dresses and tailored suits all sipping from champagne flutes, that were served from the many drones dotted around the room. She picked up a flute for herself and scanned the room for anyone she knew. Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder, and she reacted with a slight jump.

'Ah Mrs Delacourt,' she began, 'I like your ceiling rags, reminds me of pictures I've seen on earth of tents and such like,' she teased with the familiarity not afforded by many.

'Well Earth shabby chic is all the rage at the moment,' she parried with a small smile and she placed a welcoming kiss on Anna's cheek.

Fleur Delacourt was dressed in a sharp of white suit that highlighted her sharp attractive features and glistening almost platinum blonde hair. Her professional style and demeanour had always driven Anna to achieve, and to one day hopefully reach the equal high esteem of her god mother. Which instantly made her even feel guiltier about leaving the office without finishing her work.

'It is good to see you here Anna… dressed suitably for once.' As a child and a young teenager she refused to wear girls' clothes, preferring the comfort boys clothes afforded. She was stubborn and cocky even as a child.

'Well I was torn between a suit and this, but I thought the suit might drive away the eligible bachelors; though my personality already does that,' she chuckled darkly as she scanned the room seeking the men most pleasing to the eye.

'I promise you the moment there is a machine that can change personality flaws, you will be the first in line,' Delacourt quipped in response. Her wrist bracelet chiming as she spoke.

'Now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend too; have a good evening,' and with that starkly formal excuse she parted from Anna to a quiet corner to deal with business through her ear piece.

Though Anna did not always agree with her god mother over politics, but she was still an extraordinary woman.

Just then Anna spied her best friend reaching for another glass of champagne and setting the empty glass on the plate to be disposed of. Her hair was light brown and she wore a dark blue cocktail dress. Anna sneaked over the catch the girl unawares and poked Emily in the side with her finger.

'AHH!' She exclaimed spilling some of her champagne on the floor, and making Anna laugh at her own hilarity.

'Ahh, you fucker it nearly spilt on my dress,' she exclaimed, as she also joined in laughing.

'Oh my god! Not your dress! Someone call the hindsight fashion police, there might have been an emergency!' She exclaimed, laughing with her friend.

'So what sort of scene have we got here tonight?' She continued.

'Meh, it's alright, nothing special. Though I have someone in mind that I am going to stalk for the evening until they notice me,' Emily said, as she pointed to a finely dressed man with beautiful cheek bones.

'Want me to wing woman you? Remember how good I was at it last time,' Anna said with a wink. Last time Emily had pointed out a man she liked Anna proceeded to launch her towards him, which resulted in an awkward in counter, but did in fact end up with them in bed together. _So overall_ , she thought wryly, _I'm pretty alright at this match making shit._

'Ermmm no, you're alright, unless you want me to recreate the 'South Side incident'.' A term affectionately coined for the time they were at a bar and Emily had decided to get extremely, extremely drunk and pulled Anna's trousers down just as she was getting on well with a particularly handsome bar man. Anna's personality meant she rarely took anything seriously, so as she was standing there trousers around her ankles she fell into roaring laughter before pulling them up and continuing with the bar man. Though apparently embarrassing pink knickers weren't quite his thing and he immediately tried to remove himself from the conversation.

Anna and Emily spent the evening flitting around and making jokes at their own and other people's expense, while getting happily drunk. Until the time came when Anna shoved a drunk Emily into a taxi to take her home, before getting a taxi of her own to take her back to the sweet comfort of her bed; hopefully without vomiting in the back on the taxi first.

She stumbled out of the taxi uncomfortably clutching her work back and coat and entered her beautiful apartment building and fell into the elevator. She first pressed the wrong floor number, causing her to swear loudly in the safety of the lift, and then concentrated enough to press the right floor number. Finally she reached her floor and scrambled around for her keys to unlock her door until she finally found it, and swiped the key across the key pad.

She fell into her apartment dropping her bags and coat on the floor before filling herself a glass of water and immediately downing it; in an attempt to prevent a hangover the next morning. She finished the water and spluttered to take a deep breath _I'm going to feel like shit tomorrow, _she thought bitterly.

She wandered into her bedroom and removed her dress with some difficultly and threw an oversized t-shirt over her head and over her bra and underwear. Her bra was surely going to be an annoyance that she will wish she had removed, but she felt that would take wayyyy to much effort now she had already but the shirt over her head.

She threw herself on the bed and immediately called for the lights to turn off; she needed to cram in as much sleep as possible. Luckily she fell asleep almost immediately.

Later that night she was abruptly awoken by a large hand slapped over her mouth.

Her mouth was dry from sleep and alcohol so she could barely make a sound through the strong hand. Then suddenly an arm pulled her around the waist into a tight painful grip that she furiously and uncoordinatedly struggled against as it pulled her out of her bed.

'Sshhhh my pet,' he whispered in her ear gruffly with a strange accent, his beard rasping against her cheek 'no one can hear you.' …


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try and make the next chapters a little longer, but here we are chapter 3 :)**

**I would just like to thank the other writers for helping me develop my ideas and for giving me advice, I really appreciate it x**

**Let me know what you think of the story and if you think my attempt at kruger is true to the film :)**

**Peace,**

**R-S**

* * *

><p>With one arm wrapped painfully tight around her waist from behind and his other hand clamped on her mouth, he began to carry her over to the open window. Anna was unable to see his face and get to limbs and her mind under control to act in a way that could save her life; the many years of training in various martial arts had all come to naught in a situation of immediate danger. Her heart pounding in her ear's was almost deafening, and the over powering smell of musk, tobacco and sweat invaded her nose and made her close to retching.<p>

His arms around her were covered in what appeared to be some kind of body armor, and acted as anchored claws into her skin, making every wriggle for freedom excruciating. Her mouth was so dry only a rasp seemed to come forth as a sign of protest; she was overwhelmed by her captor.

In that moment half way between the bed she recently lay in so contented her mind screamed to her to fight, not in the way a trained person does, but in the way an animal fights when closed into a corner. So she threw an elbow hard and fast into her captors side, and instead being met with soft fabric and flesh, she hit Kevlar and mental, forcing her to scream in pain, and bite down furiously hard on to the skin of her assailant's hand in panic. She tasted the metallic fluid in her mouth.

He grunted out in pain as she drew blood and she felt the grip across her mouth and her waist fall away. Only for a split second. He swore under his breath as he put his forearm across the back of her shoulders, and his other hand into the small of her back and pushed her front first into the wall next to the window, and cause her to gasp in pain.

Her cheek was pressed up to the cold wall away from the window as her head swam and her eyes began to lose their focus. Then abruptly what felt like a large bundle of cloth was shoved deep into her mouth, preventing her from screaming further. All the while the strong forearm had her pinned, and again various mental components along his arm pinched her skin through her baggy shirt.

She heard a metal click from behind her, over the ringing in her ears and she suddenly she felt friction around her waist. She looked down and saw a rope tightly wrapped around her waist and tied with strong arms from behind. She took a rasping breath through her gag and felt her captors body gruffly pressed up against her back and his warm breath on her neck, making her skin almost sting with the smell of his musk. A calloused blooded hand slipped around her neck and he ran his thumb along her jaw allowing his warm blood smear on her.

'Now you will be a good girl ja?' He rasped, relishing in her shaking under his touch 'or we will have a problem.'

She could practically hear the smile on his face as he spoke and she grunted in an angry response and she only heard a chuckle in recognition that she had even attempted to speak.

'Save you breath girl,' he jovially hissed.

And with that he slipped his arm back around her and yanked her backward into him and then backwards towards the window. She realised from the corner of her eye that the metal clicking sound must have been a mental lock the harness around his waist, just as she noticed that she was wrapped with the excess rope.

He jumped up onto the window ledge pulling her back with him and they plummeted. Her nails dug into his clothes and she heard him inhale in pain.

They fell only for a moment as they sharply stopped as he used his harness the control the pace down from her room on the 7th floor. She had been so fixated on the ground and the height that she realised this was the first time she could actually see the face of her captor. She turned her head to see him from the side. His face was mostly covered with a rough, full, brown beard, thank made the opening of his mouth barely visible. His nose was long and strong and his eyes, even in the dark, seemed piercingly intense as he focused on the grown. They were dark brown like coal, and just as unfathomable. He smell lingered on her and over whelmed her in a tight grip. _Fucker, _she thought as she once again she tried to scream through the cloth in her mouth hoping to wake up some of her neighbours, to no avail.

She saw from her view the darkened shape of a military air craft nestled in the garden of the apartment complex and two other men that seemed like glorified ants from where they hung.

He sped up their decent to the ground and they landed with a thud. He landed strong and steady, but she however buckled from the fall, though was held up by his grasping arm and she pulled to stand up roughly, and the rope was removed.

'Drakey take her!' He barked while holding on to her by the scruff of her shirt 'Be careful, she iz a slippery little fucka,' he followed, as he waved his bloodied hand and barked out a laugh.

Anne looked up as the man walking up to her, assuming he was the one called Drakey. He was heavily built with a menacing face and mowhawk, and covered in battle armour. She shot him the best venomous look she could muster, which probably wasn't very menacing due to the bundle of cloth protruding from her mouth.

On the ride down from her window, the cool fresh air in her face had given her clarity over the situation, and ignited her anger, stubbornness and bitterness over someone thinking they can touch her without her permission. She swore inwardly about being involved in whatever the fuck situation this might be. She hoped she was the wrong person and they had taken her my mistake, so she could laugh in his smug self-asserted face.

_Since when have I been so popular, _she thought, _Maybe my talent at karaoke has finally been recognised and these are just crazed fans, _she thought wryly, and inwardly thanking them for their appreciation for her minimal talent.

Before she could carry on her sarcastic thoughts ,the man Drakey grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her towards the air craft that was only a few meters away. He smelt of wet dog.

_He is just a goon, _She thought to herself, _I can take him. _And with that she kicked him in the ankle closest to her and immediately bent forward so his hand would skim off from her neck and he would fall forward. This worked just as well as she hoped and turned to make a bolt for it, however he didn't fall as bad as she would have liked and he regained his balance quickly.

'What did I fuckin tell yah!' Her captor shouted after them.

Drakey caught her up quickly, and grabbed her by the shoulder to then yank her backwards. She turned into him and put her middle finger up to him. He then back handed her across the face. Her cheek stung and her eyes began to burn with tears from the impact and shock, and she grudgingly allowed him to push her forward to the air craft once more.

'Sorry boss,' Drakey said coyly to the bearded man, who's eye's only acknowledged he had spoken. She made note of this interaction and the bearded man's obvious seniority.

She was then pushed on ramp up to the main body of the air craft, and each step made a tinny sound that wrung through her ears. In that moment she thought quickly and loudly jumped up the ramp instead of walked, hoping the noise would wake up the people in the apartment building. To which didn't earn her another slap, but instead she was picked up and carried the rest of the way, until she was launched into a large seat and a cushion arm rail was brought down over her shoulders to keep her down.

Drakey glared at her for her disobedience, and she glared straight back, screwing up her face like a petulant child, and if she had use of her mouth she would have spat at him.

But instead of carrying on the battle of stare between her and this man she noticed that one of the lights in an apartment building had been switched on. A bubbling swell of glee filled up in her, but was quickly dispelled by the fast rising of the ramp until the door was completely closed off. Her hope closed with that door.

'Take her off the ground Crowe, before them posh cunts notices there's a fucking great ship on their lawn,' the 'boss' shouted, which was followed by the man she assume was Crowe moved to take command of the controls.

The ground suddenly rumbled and they took off. It truly dawned on her that she was taken. Her eye's met the 'boss's' and he sneered at her, relishing in the panic that had befallen her face…


	4. Teaser

Sorry I haven't been uploading anything in the past few weeks, I've just started a work placement and it has left me with very little time.

However I am hoping to have a full chapter up by this weekend :D

Thanks for your patience, here the beginning of the next chapter as a little teaser.

Peace,

R-S

* * *

><p>The area she sat in was not the most glamorous she had seen. The interior of the military ship was primarily made of metal, bordered by mental bars. There were a variety of comm's and screens on the walls as well as a command desk to navigate the big metal beast. Excluding the seat she sat on there were also 5 others along the same row, none of which it's crew felt prudent to use. As she surveyed her surrounding she did what she could to quiet the ferocious pounding of her heart against her rib cage. She felt her face was contorted into a frozen snarl, through fear, panic, and anger. There was a rushing sound in her ears that she wasn't entirely sure was the noise of the ship itself or that of her blood pumping hard in her ears.<p>

She was torn inside herself, not knowing whether to break and crumble into a begging mess clawing at the seat restraints for release, or to swear and shout in rage. She fought both of these reactions with her pure cold Elysium upbringing, and settled herself into a visible emotion she was much more comfortable with; elitist indifference. So she focused on the floor and breathed deeply until she had the relief of feeling somewhat clear minded. _Like fuck are they going to see me broken. Anger and fear are both weaknesses in any fight, _she thought to herself, recalling her previous training.

She was going to make them truly realise their mistake for taking her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo, Thanks for being patient with me guys :)**

**I have been knackered from working for like two weeks now and have been finding it hard to spare the time to sit down and write.**

**So sorry about that guys, but here is the next installment :D**

**A little bit shorter than the others but hopefully is meaty in tension.**

**I hopefully will start writing more from here on.**

**Peace,**

**R-S**

* * *

><p>The area she sat in was not the most glamorous she had seen. The interior of the military ship was primarily made of metal, bordered by mental bars. There were a variety of comm's and screens on the walls as well as a command desk to navigate the big metal beast. Excluding the seat she sat on there were also 5 others along the same row, none of which it's crew felt prudent to use. As she surveyed her surrounding she did what she could to quiet the ferocious pounding of her heart against her rib cage. She felt her face was contorted into a frozen snarl, through fear, panic, and anger. There was a rushing sound in her ears that she wasn't entirely sure was the noise of the ship itself or that of her blood pumping hard in her ears.<p>

She was torn inside herself, not knowing whether to break and crumble into a begging mess clawing at the seat restraints for release, or to swear and shout in rage. She fought both of these reactions with her pure cold Elysium upbringing, and settled herself into a visible emotion she was much more comfortable with; elitist indifference. So she focused on the floor and breathed deeply until she had the relief of feeling somewhat clear minded. Like fuck are they going to see me broken. Anger and fear are both weaknesses in any fight, she thought to herself, recalling her previous training.

She was going to make them truly realise their mistake for taking her.

She brought her attention to the men in front of her; this was not the time to be in her own world, allowing their voices and words to become distant echoes to her turbulent mind. If she was going to win the game she would entangle herself in to gain her freedom, and she would need to have all her wits about her. She was, after all, Fleur Delacourt's God-daughter and no jumped up sewer rat was going to make her feel inferior.

The men relieved themselves of the various weapons that decorated their bodies into a compartment hatch, which even from her lowered angle was over flowing with weapons. Though the compartment was kept orderly and clean, no gun seemed to have a speck of dirt on their shiny metallic surfaces. _These are men who prided themselves on their weapons_, she thought to herself, and surmised that there were also men who had been trained to think this way. Unintelligent small time villains mistreated their guns, seeing them as easily used up and then discarded through a lack of care; these were not those types of men. This thought sent a shiver to her spine.

The disarming of their weapons also told Anna something else; they didn't feel like they needed them around her. Whether this was arrogance or a statement in the fact of their far greater physical prowess and skill she was not yet sure.

Throughout her scrutiny of the men, she had tried to appear as though she was lazily looking around the room, even though on the inside her brain was furiously working fast to see an angle for escape. Though throughout this process of scrutiny she had felt something hot burn into her, and she so badly wanted to turn and face it, in the was your eyes sometimes feel unable to look away from a candle's flame.

She knew want she would find if she turned to stare at the flame; eyes. Penetrating eyes that barely lifted off her for a second. She could see through her peripheral vision he was completing a similar task to the others, of removing his weapons, but his eyes were stuck on her to whole time, urging to her be drawn into a fight of gazes and wills.

He began to undo his harness, all the while his eyes kept on her and a small smirk appeared on him face, as if he knew she was secretly watching him from the corner of her eye.

His hands roughly undid the buckle resting tightly on his pelvis with the speed and ease of a man not unused to stealing people (or things) from high up building. Fingers deftly pushing and pulling at the straps of the harness to release him of their constraint until it dropped to the floor with a clatter. His eyes did not leave her from a second even as he picked it up and put it away, if anything he did the whole action torturously slow.

All the while she had been pretending to focus on a screen showing semantics she didn't understand while watching him out the corner of her eye. She had even put on her best sulky face for good measure. However now seemed a better time than any to meet his eyes, but she wanted him to wait as though he were barely even there, and to make him feel as insignificant as she could. So when her eyes did lazily swoop over she had basically already won… in theory.

But she was wrong.

She stared him straight in the eye and readied herself for the battle that would ensue. His eyes were predatory, and unimaginably dark, like a pit… no a black hole, lifeless, mysterious and deadly. She now felt the full force of the heat from his eyes; they were painfully warm like a furnace and equally lustful. And with his face contorted into a slightly open mouthed smirk it looked as though he were about to conquer her in every sense. It was a gaze of pure ownership and triumph. She felt scrutinised like a piece of meat and she had never experienced that before. She was not often stared at by men, as she didn't quite have the curvaceous physique to inspire such lust, which she usually didn't mind too much, liking to consider her appeal to be more personality than physicality. His man didn't know her, she hadn't made him laugh or inspired his intellectual interest, to him she was a woman and he was a man and in that there was a challenge and a conquest.

Through this turmoil she held out against his gaze and only the twitch of her eye brow showed that she was under any stress or was in anyway intimidated. He smiled at her slight reaction, a knowing, wry and self-important smile through his wild beard. She knew in that moment she has lost the test of wills and mentally kicked herself for it. She shot him back a venomous look, and he let out a small rumbling laugh.

She vowed to herself that this would be the last time she lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think :D I appreciate any feed back <strong>


	6. Sorry for being crap

Sorry for getting anyone's hopes up but this isn't a chapter

I am a let-down I know

Just life and stuff gets in the way sometimes, and I am trying to get back into things again but writing a new story, hoping it will help me get over the writer's block I am having with this story.

So if you like my writing want to read the start of my new story on the Sons of Anarchy please go ahead:

s/10782504/1/The-Transition-of-a-Wallflower

Love all you Kruger fans, if you have any ideas as to where the story should go just message me. I appreciate any help.

Peace,

R-S


End file.
